Tertikung Kouhai
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Isi hati seorang Miyuki Kazuya, sejak dia tahu bahwa saingannya kali ini benar-benar berbahaya! / Not really a pair, just hint about this relationshit. Enjoy! Kazuya/Eijun/Koushuu.


Kouhai means Junior. Adik kelas. Apalah bahasamu. Pecel Lele. Bambang. Tuman. Karepmu.

**Didedikasikan dalam penyambutan adaptasi anime Daiya Act II per 2 April (telat publis)** dan si bambang sonia alias garekinclong karena kemaren ngajak nelur bareng.

**Hak cipta © Terajima Yuuji**

**Cerita © Panda Dayo**

**Canon setting. OOC/Out of Character. Sekilas hint homo.** **typo(s) **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tut tut tut. _

Bukan suara panggilan telpon, tapi itu adalah nada hati Miyuki Kazuya yang mendadak putus siang ini.

Ia biasa dengan sesuatu bernama persaingan, karena dia selalu yakin bisa membawa kemenangan. Apalagi dia seorang bintang di lapangan, bersinar terang nan menyilaukan. Ia diberkahi wajah tampan, kemampuan akademik yang tak patut dipertanyakan, dan segala bakat yang ia punya sejak dilahirkan. Membuat orang berbondong-bondong ingin mencincang dan meniriskan sedikit saja kesombongan yang ia pamerkan.

Memang susah menjadi orang yang sempurna, narsis Kazuya kepada diri sendiri tiap waktu. Baginya, orang-orang tersebut cuma iri kepada dirinya, tidak lebih. Dan ia sudah sering mengalami hal ini, jadi bukanlah sebuah masalah besar.

Tapi tidak hari ini.

Mendadak kakinya lemas, lutut ganti menjadi penyangga hidup dan harapan antara hidup dan mati. Dia yang kece nan cetar membahana ini kalah dari seorang adik kelas saat ini!

Bagaimana mungkin?

Kazuya sudah merasa tidak nyaman sejak tahu bahwa adik kelas bernama Okumura Koushuu yang sangat berbakat. Dia begitu lembut saat menangkap bola dari _pitcher_. Ritmenya teratur dan memiliki pola unik. Kazuya bisa mengatakan; dia ibarat ketenangan sebelum badai. Bila diperhatikan dengan seksama, dia bagai serigala. Taringnya siap menerkam mangsa kapan saja.

Bagi Kazuya yang selalu jadi _catcher_ _utama_, dia sudah biasa menjadi rebutan para _pitcher_ di timnya. Merasa jadi pusat harem. Bahkan Satoru dan Eijun juga sangat ingin bermain dengannya sejak tahun pertama. Jangankan yang satu sekolah, bahkan Narumiya Mei tak enggan mengajaknya menjadi _partner_ dalam suka dan duka.

Sebentar.

Oh, mari kembali ke cerita sebelum penulis _fangirling_an tidak jelas sampai _fuwa-fuwa._

Siang ini Kazuya ingin menenangkan diri, menikmati keindahan alam di Bukit Tubby—wahana baru di dekat Seido yang baru dibuka pekan lalu.

Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan belaka. Percayalah. Mana mungkin Miyuki Kazuya mau melewatkan libur yang jarang ia dapatkan. Mana mau juga dirinya panas-panasan dan berkeringat sia-sia daripada menganalisa hasil latihan tim mereka.

_Mana mau kalau saja pagi ini bukan bencana baginya._

Pagi tadi teman sekamarnya, si bocah serigala—maaf, Koushuu, berpamitan dengan sopan kepadanya. Beralasan ingin mencari udara segar. Kazuya yang saat itu masih menyetel radio yang memutar lagu jaran goyang hanya bisa memberi restu seadanya. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya juga dia keluar.

Koushuu pergi dengan bersahaja, berbekal tas selempang, sarung dan kupluk jelaga kemudian melambaikan tangan secara berbudaya—bukan. Hanya bagian tas yang benar dan sisanya hanya imajinasi penulis yang tadi kebetulan melihat pria tampan di bangku sebelah dan berniat menjadikan dia imam di hidupnya. Amin.

_Gak. Jangan. _

Semua berubah ketika Kazuya hendak menuju kamar Yoichi untuk memberikannya permen Nana-Nini yang telah kadaluwarsa. Niat usil dan jahilnya teralihkan oleh bisik-bisik tetangga kamarnya.

"Eh, tadi aku lihat Okumura sama Sawamura ya ... tumben mereka pergi bareng."

Isi kepalanya mendadak ramai rasanya. Dia tahu mereka telah berbaikan setelah pertengkaran tak bermutu itu dan dia juga tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi apa, mengapa, kapan dan bagaimana semua ini bermula? Sejak kapan mereka sedekat itu?

Tidak, Kazuya tidak iri. Dia menghela napas dan melewati beberapa kamar yang lain sebelum akhirnya terhenti oleh Satoru dan Yui yang berlalu melewatinya.

"Oh, halo _senpai_." sapa Satoru sopan. Yui turut membungkuk sementara Kazuya malah cengengesan.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kazuya. Dua anak ini juga sudah dekat saban hari. Posisi Kazuya sebagai pusat _harem_ mendadak dipertanyakan.

"Oh, kami mau menemui pelatih, menanyakan beberapa hal terkait latihan kami hari ini. Miyuki-_senpai_?"

"Ingin ke kamarnya Kuramochi." jawab Kazuya jujur. Setengah, sih. Kan dia berniat mengerjai temannya satu itu.

"... dia sepertinya terkena _shock_ berat karena stik ps-nya dipatahkan Okumura." Satoru mengungkapkan fakta tak terduga. "tadi malam mereka rebutan Sawamura."

"Mereka punya riwayat cinta segitiga, begitu?" Kazuya sih bodo amat, cuma kepo aja kenapa Sawamura berpotensi menghancurkan posisinya sebagai Raja _Harem_—lupakan. Yang lebih penting, dia perlu mengetahui kejelasan lebih rinci.

"Mereka memang rebutan Sawamura. Semalam mereka berisik sekali sampai jadi tontonan banyak anak. Termasuk kami." Kazuya menyadari bahwa ia sedari tadi melewatkan kantong mata di wajah putih Satoru. Begitu pula Yui di sebelahnya.

"Rebutan bagaimana?"

"Kalau tidak salah, rebutan siapa yang akan jalan bareng Sawamura hari ini."

**Kratak**.

Lensa kacamata Kazuya retak.

"Justru kami yang heran kenapa _senpai_ tidak tahu, padahal tadi malam ramai sekali." Yui berkomentar.

"Sebentar, terus stik ps-nya?"

"Okumura mematahkannya karena Kuramochi-_senpai_ tidak bisa menerima hasil adu suit."

**Oweeweeewiwuuu**.

Karena itulah sekarang Kazuya jadi super duper penasaran. Jampi-jampi apa yang dipakai Eijun hingga bisa menaklukkan pemuda serigala itu? Dukun mana yang dia datangi?

Ia mengingat sepenggal (yang bukan) kata-kata terakhir Satoru.

"blahblahblah jalan bareng blahblahblah."

Demi Buaya dan Bank BeCeA, inikah saat yang orang bilang dengan cemas? Khawatir? Entahlah. Kazuya tidak tahu. Yang jelas sekarang ia sudah menemukan mereka yang mengantri untuk wahana rumah hantu. Dengan topi koboi, masker bergambar _Engri Birds_ dan kacamata hitam, Kazuya sedikit yakin dengan penyamaran ini.

_Oh, jadi mereka mau main rumah hantu_.

Kazuya ikut mengantri dengan jarak tiga orang dari mereka. Eijun cuma hahahihi sementara pemuda pirang di sebelahnya menanggapi sesekali. Ngomong apa sih mereka?

Rombongan yang diikuti Kazuya mendapat giliran masuk, bersamaan dengan dua lelaki yang dia ikuti. Kazuya mencoba menjaga jarak, mendekat tetapi perlahan agar tidak ketahuan. Mereka melewati lorong panjang saat ini, membuat suara mereka bergema bersama yang lain.

"Okumura, sudah aku bilang aku tidak bisa! Aku mau naik _jet coaster_!"

"_Senpai_, bukankah sia-sia kalau kita tidak mencoba semuanya?"

"I-iya, sih! Tapi aku takut!"

"Senpai pegangan saja padaku."

"Hah?! Mana mung—"

Sesosok setan (yang jelas-jelas bohongan) menampakkan diri sebagai acara pembuka. Eijun berteriak histeris dan langsung memeluk Koushuu di sebelahnya dengan tubuh gemetar.

_Dafuq!_

Kazuya lupa mempertimbangkan satu hal. Okumura Koushuu itu berbahaya. Dengan Sawamura Eijun sebagai korbannya, cepat atau lambat mereka akan semakin dekat. Dan itu artinya, posisinya sebagai Raja _Harem_ sangat terancam! Dia tidak ingin _harem_nya berpaling kepada yang lain, apalagi pada bocah kelas satu itu! Begini-begini, dia juga punya harga diri.

_Harga diri yang mana, mas?_

Maka demi melanggengkan kerajaan _harem_ dalam jangka waktu panjang, dia harus mencegah agar mereka tidak semakin dekat. Kalau Eijun telah seratus persen berpindah kepada si Okumura Kampret Koushuu itu, Kazuya sungguh tidak bisa menerima! Akan dia pisahkan mereka bagaimanapun caranya!

Karena semua orang berhamburan setelah beberapa kali diberi penampakan (palsu) akhirnya sekarang hanya tersisa lima orang di lorong yang berputar-putar. Termasuk Kazuya, Koushuu dan Eijun. Ia masih bisa melihat Eijun memeluk lengan Koushuu dengan gemetaran. Dia benar-benar takut, sepertinya.

"Sebentar lagi akan selesai, _senpai_. Jangan khawatir."

"Mudah sekali kau bilang begitu, Okumura-_boy_! Serigala!"

"... katamu aku sekarang jadi Husky."

Anjirla sangat telenovela! Ini Koushuu habis minum racun tikus atau bagaimana?

Dia yang tak terima disamakan dengan hewan apapun (padahal serigala itu sangat keren menurut Kazuya) sekarang baik-baik saja dipadankan dengan seekor Husky!

"Gak lucu aku memanggilmu Husky!"

"Panggil Koushuu saja tidak masalah, _senpai_."

"Kuperingatkan, kita ini tidak dekat!"

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita harus dekat-dekat."

_Chotto tunggu kudasai. _

Analisa Miyuki Kazuya berdasar beberapa poin yang bisa ia simpulkan hari ini;

1\. Yoichi dan Koushuu rebutan Eijun untuk diajak jalan bareng.

2\. Koushuu mematahkan stik ps karena amarah.

3\. Mereka sungguhan jalan bareng.

4\. Yang paling penting, Koushuu menganggap dirinya seekor Husky.

Kazuya berkeringat dingin. Apakah ini artinya, semua ini terjadi karena Koushuu telah menemukan apa yamg dia cari? Dan Eijun adalah jawaban dari segala kegundahannya?

_Koushuu telah menemukan majikannya._

Berlian yang selama ini tak pernah disorot siapapun sebelumnya. Hmph. Belum tahu dia siapa yang mengasah berlian itu sebelumnya. Kazuya tertawa setan dalam hati. Aowkwkwkw. Begitu.

'_Apaan sih, ternyata relasi mereka hanyalah antara majikan dan hewan peliharaan.'_ Kazuya bernapas lega. Dengan ini dia bisa tidur dengan tenang di asrama nanti. Semua pertanyaan telah terjawab (dari konklusinya sendiri?) saat ini.

Kazuya menyesal, buat apa dia iri sama hewan. Mending sekarang dia balik dan mengerjai Yoichi dengan permen Nana-Nini. Mumpung dia sedang syok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu kafetaria heboh.

Kazuya hanya tidak menyangka mereka bakal sedekat itu. Apakah relasi majikan dan hewan peliharaan memang demikian?

Karena sedang waktu sarapan, mereka duduk khidmat seperti biasa dengan tenang. Eijun dan Koushuu duduk bersebelahan tanpa keributan. Sementara Haruichi dan Satoru ada di depan mereka. Kazuya berada di samping Yoichi sambil iseng menaburi bon cabe kala empu mangkuk nasi sibuk berceloteh kenapa kemarin perutnya sakit seharian.

Jangan berprasangka buruk kepada Kazuya terlebih dahulu. Sebelum rencana Kazuya terlaksana, Yoichi sudah seperti itu. Kata si Asada siapalah itu yang kebetulan mengurusnya, Yoichi menggigiti stik ps yang telah tercerai-berai akibat stres.

Maka kali ini, Kazuya harus berhasil! Biar saja dia diare dua hari! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH—

"_Senpai_, ada nasi di bibirmu."

Yoichi nyembur, Haruichi nggeblak, Satoru mendadak mual dan berbagai fenomena lain terjadi secara bersamaan akibat tayangan _live_ seekor _hewan_ yang mengambil nasi di bibir majikannya.

"Oh? Terima kasih, Okumura-_boy_!" balas orang paling _clueless_ abad ini.

—lalu nasinya dimakan _si_ _hewan_.

—kemudian botol bon cabe Kazuya jatuh menggelinding dan mengenai kaki Yoichi.

_Apa Miyuki Kazuya perlu jadi jurnalis dan mengabadikan kisah sensasional ini?_

* * *

Latihan hari ini tidak ada yang berbeda. Mereka semua bersemangat dalam menyambut turnamen musim panas. Tentunya hal ini juga akan menjadi kenangan yang berkesan bagi anak kelas tiga, termasuk Kazuya.

Dia sedang berlatih memukul dengan lemparan Nori. Hasilnya selalu sempurna seperti biasa. Meski sebenarnya Kazuya merasa masih ada beberapa elemen yang kurang. Dua lalu meminta Satoru melemparkannya bola.

"Wahahahaha! Kau tidak akan bisa menyaingiku, Okumura-_boy_!"

Itu dia. Laskar Penarik Ban. Pelopor resmi bernama Sawamura Eijun. Setelah satu tahun merodi dan merana seorang diri, kali ini ia mendapat dua pengikut sekaligus. Mungkin ini akan jadi peluang bisnis yang bagus.

Kalau si Asada yang bercita-cita jadi _pitcher_ sama seperti Eijun sih mungkin tidak mengherankan bila ia memilih untuk mengikuti jalan neraka ini. Tetapi keberadaan Koushuu di sana bagai anomali. Dia seorang _catcher_, dia tidak perlu melakukan hal itu—menurut Kazuya yang selalu bermain dengan strategi.

Mereka memang masih harus berlatih, tapi kenapa Koushuu tidak latihan _batting_ saja seperti dirinya agar berguna saat turnamen? Bukankah itu lebih efektif dan bisa meringankan beban _pitcher_? Terutama untuk Eijun yang hanya bisa memakai _bunt_.

Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya Koushuu ingin menjadi seorang _pitcher_, begitu?

_**BRUKKK**_

Suara itu sangat keras hingga Kazuya menoleh di tengah konsentrasinya memukul bola. Alhasil pipi kirinya terkena hantaman bola berkecepatan 60 km/jam dari Satoru.

"Eijun-_kun_ tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri! Tidak apa!" Haruichi yang kebetulan berada di dekat TKP berteriak. Kazuya membelai pipinya yang baru saja jadi korban. Ia melihat Eijun masih bisa berdiri, jadi seharusnya tidak apa. Kazuya ingin melanjutkan latihan lagi.

"Okumura-_boy_! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

Sebelum itu, ia mendapati Sawamura Eijun dibawa bagai karung beras oleh junior kurang ajar satu itu.

_Siapa lagi kalau bukan Okumura Koushuu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miyuki Kazuya tahu bahwa sesekali beganti _catcher_ bukanlah hal yang bisa bikin galau. Tapi nyatanya dia sedang sedih karena seminggu ini Eijun dimonopoli oleh _hewan_nya sendiri.

Kazuya pernah dengar bahwa kasih sayang manusia kepada hewan kadangkala lebih besar dari persahabatan di antara dua orang lelaki. Lagipula dia ini Raja _Harem_, tidak sepatutnya ia diabaikan begini!

(Kazuya lupa kalau Koushuu itu memang bukan hewan.)

Kazuya merana. Ditemani secangkir kopi kalengan dan menatap mega di langit malam. Duduk di anak tangga sambil menikmati taburan biji wijen berkilauan di atas sana—dari dongeng yang dibacakan orang tuanya dulu. Lumayan kalau jatuh, bisa dimakan.

Percaya tidak percaya, itu kisah yang selalu diceritakan Ayahnya semasa ia kecil. Ayahnya bilang ada perang alien di atas sana, kemudian setelah berdamai mereka sepakat menaburkan biji wijen di angkasa agar keturunan mereka mengingat perjuangan leluhur dalam mencapai kedamaian.

_Sruput ... _

"Sshh, apaan sih?! Jangan narik-narik aku, Okumura!"

"_Senpai_ bilang ingin latihan, '_kan_?"

_Gusti nu agung_. Apalagi sekarang? Kazuya berharap mereka segera tertimpa biji wijen raksasa. Dari tempatnya, dia bisa melihat Koushuu agak memaksa agar Eijun mengikutinya.

"Okumura, sudah kubilang kan aku—ouch! Mataku!"

"_Senpai_, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?!"

Kazuya sungguh tidak pernah berniat mengintip kegiatan orang lain kecuali ia diajak mengamati calon tim lawan bersama Nabe. Setidaknya itu lebih bermanfaat, bukan seperti sekarang yang dilihatnya; sungguh sesat.

Kazuya tidak bisa melihat mereka dengan begitu jelas karena terhalang besi-besi penyangga. Jarak mereka juga lumayan jauh, ada sekitar lima atau enam meter. Tapi ia tahu betul bahwa wajah mereka semakin berdekatan dan dan dan—

_Gluduk gluduk_

—Miyuki Kazuya gelundung dari tangga.

* * *

Setelah bangun dari pingsan, Kazuya melihat dirinya sudah berada di kasur. Melihat sekeliling, ia bisa memastikan bahwa ini adalah kamarnya sendiri karena radio kesayangannya ada di meja nakas sebelah dirinya. Kepalanya masih agak pening, tetapi ia mulai sadar secara penuh.

"Miyuki Kazuya? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kazuya menatap samping, wajah manis Eijun terbingkai begitu saja dan diabadikan oleh retina sedemikian rupa. Ia memanyunkan bibir, lalu memberi kultum untuk Kazuya agar berhati-hati di tangga.

"Sebentar, kau yang membawaku kemari?" tanya Kazuya bingung.

"Dibantu Okumura, sih. Sekarang dia sedang berlatih dengan Asada. Ah, karena kau sudah sadar jadi sampai besok, Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Sopan sedikit dong, sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini gawat.

Semakin hari dipikirkan rasanya memang takdir seperti sedang menertawainya. Mencemooh betapa bodoh dirinya karena terbawa arus. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Dia sungguh tidak tahan melihat Eijun latihan berdua dengan Koushuu dan _lovey-dovey_ begitu!

Kalau tidak percaya mereka sedang _lovey-dovey_, mari kita sorot ke _bullpen_ latihan sebentar.

"_Senpai_, terlalu tinggi." Koushuu melempar balik bolanya. Eijun mengelap keringat di pelipis, bernapas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai aksinya.

"Kalau kau berhasil, akan kubelikan lanjutan _shoujo manga_ kemarin."

"Seriusan, Okumura-_boy_? Aku sayang kau!" tak butuh waktu lama, Koushuu merasakan wajahnya memerah meski tertutup rangkaian besi; efek diberi senyum secerah mentari juga kata-kata sayang di pagi hari.

_Lihat? _

"Hei, kalau cemburu gak usah di tengah jalan begitu." Yoichi entah darimana tahu-tahu muncul di samping _catcher_ utama.

"Aku tahu mereka punya relasi seperti itu, tapi bukankah mengabaikanku selama dua minggu itu sangat tidak bisa dimaafkan?" ucap Kazuya nelangsa. Masa pamornya kalah dari bocah tahun pertama!

Apalagi sekarang kan Eijun akan menjadi ace selama turnamen musim panas. Kazuya hanya bisa gigit _snack_ rumput laut yang sekarang dalam proses penggilingan di perutnya.

"Kau seperti istri tua saja, Miyuki. Sebentar. Kau tahu mereka memang punya hubungan seperti itu? Pantas saja Okumura niat banget matahin stik psku!" Yoichi geram mengingat kenangan pahit itu. Karena dia harus beli stik ps baru.

"Loh, kukira kau sudah tahu." _relasi majikan-peliharaan di antara mereka?_

"Mana aku tahu, habis Sawamura orangnya seperti itu." keluh Yoichi. "Kemarin ketika aku membeli stik ps baru, aku bertemu si Todoroki."

"Kasihan kau, ketemu monster."

"Terus dia juga bertanya nomor ponsel Sawamura."

"Miyuki? Matamu jadi putih semua, lho."

.

.

.

"Miyuki-_senpai_, aku mau ke kamar Sawamura-_senpai_." pamit Koushuu sambil membawa beberapa camilan. Siang tadi ia ditantang main ps di kamar yang bersangkutan. Sekalian mencoba stik baru yang dibeli oleh Yoichi.

Kazuya yang sedang membaca buku sejarah lalu berbalik menatapnya.

"Hei, Okumura."

"—ya?" tumben Kazuya memasang wajah serius di luar latihan.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali jadi _peliharaan_?"

Koushuu mengangkat alis. "Hah?"

"Bukankah sekarang relasimu dan Sawamura seperti _majikan_ dan _peliharaan_? Sejak kapan kalian jadi dekat begitu?" Kazuya mengeluarkan semua unek-unek yang ia pendam selama ini. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Miyuki-_senpai_, boleh kutelpon Rumah Sakit Jiwa terdekat?"

**Omake**

"Okumura, sudah kubilang kan aku—ouch! Mataku!"

"_Senpai_, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?!"

Koushuu lalu membantu meniup mata Eijun yang kelilipan sebelum mendengar suara seperti beban yang jatuh terguling.

oOoO tamat oOoO

.

.

.

.

.

a/n: PER 2 APRIL 2019 DAIYA ACT II RESMI TAYANG PUKUL LIMA JST UWUWUEEUWUEEUEWUWUUWUW #stres. Bikin fanfik ini secepat kilat meski nyatanya baru publish hari ini but halo semua saya kangen dengan fandom ini X"""D mohon maaf masih banyak kekurangan tapi seenggaknya bisa nyumbang fanfiksi untuk menambah arsip. Kuyla ajak teman2 klen nonton Daiya Act II karena bakal jadi 100% shoujo manga #GAGITU #DIBUANGTERASEN

Terus soal husky, itu Eijun beneran bilang di chap berapa yang recently itu lupa. Waktu Koushuu nyelip ke belakang Eijun terus nanya "tidurnya nyenyak? Udah sarapan?" tingkat kewarasan saya langsung minus seribu satu. Lalu Eijun bilang dedek sekarang lebih mirip husky daripada wolf. OMGGGGGG #maafshipper

Kamus :

Nggeblak = gue gatau padanan bahasa Indonesianya apaan, terjungkal? Posisi duduk/berdiri terus jatuh ke belakang bersama seluruh badan sampe brukk kira2 gitu. Ref: bahasa Jawa.

Thanks for read!

siluman panda


End file.
